Conventional decision engines in information systems are cumbersome and ineffective. Generally speaking, these decision engines frequently do not allow a user (e.g., a human user) to ask questions which elicit a desired response. Even when these engines do allow a user to ask such questions, these engines do not utilize trainable question models. As such, these conventional decision models are ineffective and can require repetition of tasks to achieve results.